


The Errand

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female executes a service for a male in exchange of money</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Errand

She was sitting on the table. Only a miniskirt and tight tube top, and her perky little nipples were very visible.

She raises her miniskirt, showing there's no panties below.

I open my mouth and began to breathe, trying to get the anxiety out of my anatomy. The deepest, hottest part of her was offered to me by my pleasing nymph.

I grabbed her babyish legs and pulled them away, so I could analyse almost microscopically her pussy.

No hair at all, like a baby. My petite baby.

I licked and sucked that pussy, making her squirm and let out little moans of pleasure. Nothing better than see such a tiny animal be controlled by instinct.

My tongue found her clit, and I stroked it until until it grew to the size of a child's candy, that I sucked like one.

Her squirming became more noticeable, and I could feel she was pressing the the table with her two tiny hands.

Then suddenly, she came. I never knew she was so...sensitive, though, I had to admit, she was an horny little whore.

Her voice was like of a siren, and the neighbours later me asked if I hard an ambulance passing by the street at two of the morning.

Mind you, all of this was happening at the basement, a little bunker constructed by my wife's grandfather to protect the family from an eventual nuclear explosion.

Yes, it was that loud.

Her vaginal juices flowed out of her pussy, forming a little pool on the table, while her mouth contorted into a O.

"This...this was an orgasm daddy?"

Licking the juice on her pussy, I laughed and answered.

"Yes, this was an orgasm. C'mon, lick your girl-cum. It's delicious." I said, moving away to give her space to lick the liquid on the table.

She looked to the surface, where her cum was forming a pool. She smiled.

"On all fours daddy?"

"Yes, like a little bitch."

She giggled, adorably, and looked at me with those heavenly blue eyes.

She got on all fours and licked the pool like a canine, then began to suck it with her lips, while twisting her captivating drill tails with her comfy fingers.

(Lrrrrr,lrrrrrrrr,lrrrrr,brrrrrrr).

She raised her head, opened her mouth to show me the liquid on her mouth, and slowly swallowed her own juice with little gulps, then showed me her tongue like I was a doctor ready to examine her.

I counted and folded the notes of money of her payment and gave them to her, rewarding her for the hard work.

"Don't use it to buy food. I want you skinny and healthy, and my diet is all you need."

"Ok daddy." said her, counting the money.

Testing her intelligence, I made the same question I asked every time I gave her money to spend.

"How old are you, my little genius?"

She put the money aside and used her cute little fingers to show me her age.

"I am six, hehe!"


End file.
